My Light
by AlexiaWrites
Summary: Just a story off of Breaking Dawn. It's in Renesmee's POV and its her story. Well, just a fraction of it! How will she manage her life as a teen...forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My life is a complete mess.

But, then again, what else could I possibly call it.

Ok, so a lot of girls can say they're lives are pretty messed up. But messed up can have a lot of different meanings.

There's the girls who believe breaking their nails will screw up their lives, or that their boyfriends broke up with them…for the third time that week. The ones who whine when they don't get the cars they want, or the ones who need to visit the mall daily. You know, like those ones you see on MTV's Sweet Sixteen.

Then, there are the ones who have REAL problems, like their parents are divorcing or one of the parents is gone and the others not taking it so well. Or they're boyfriends since middle school decided to cheat on them…With their best friends. Or someone dear to them is planning on committing suicide. Yah, real problems.

And then… There's me. I don't think I fall under either of these characters, since I never have had to deal with these. I don't care about looks or shopping or cars. My parents love each other…Passionately (sometimes I think they're more hopeless then some of the couples in my school), I don't have to worry about friends killing themselves, and my boyfriend…Well, he's another story.

I mean different issues. Ones not many people have to deal with.

Like the fact that I'm a Junior and I'm only eight. And that my parents may have temptations to drink my friends' blood. Oh, plus the fact that if I piss off my boyfriend, he could rip my face apart…And THEN be poisoned by my family's bite, thus creating a stupid war between them and his tribe.

Oh, plus, Mid-Terms are coming up. And I suck at A.P. Bio.

Yeah, different issues.

Oh well, I have all of eternity to try to sort that out… Literally, I have forever.

But hey, that's just me.

Oh, and my name…

Hi, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen.


	2. Chp 1 A Very Interesting History Lesson

**Yah, I know that it's more like a brief summary, but it's Renesmee's story… Sooo…**

**Update, the quicker it's updated the more inspired I get and the faster it goes up!! :D **

Chapter 1~A Very Interesting History Lesson

Before I begin talking about the now, how about a short lesson. Pay attention, they're may be a quiz at the end…

So, hundreds of years ago, my grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, was transformed into…

A vampire.

Yup.

Then, hundreds of years later, dad (Edward) was transformed. Then my grandmother Esme, and Auntie Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper, and Auntie Alice, and Uncle Emmett, and finally mom (Isabella, or Bella for short). And that's our little family, oh, plus me of course.

But I'm not a vampire.

I'm only a half-vampire.

Then, there's the other part. For that, I will use the Socratic Method:

Vampires hate werewolves

Werewolves hate vampires

Therefore, putting them in a room together is not so very fun.

And, that's what the bf is… a werewolf.

If your reading this and think I'm nuts and should be put in a pretty little tight jacket in a nice padded room right about now, you may as well stop listening, because it's only going to be getting crazier. Because this is my life. And, I've finally decided to start writing it down, telling it as it is. Because, besides being one of the six demi-vampires in the world, none of the others can stand, let alone date, a werewolf. So I'm pretty special.

Well, he's not so much a werewolf as a spirit in wolf form. The legend goes that his tribe (being a Native American and all), so very long ago, were just spirits. Then, one spirit was forced to go into a wolf and… The rest is history. So, they can now turn into wolf form when they want, or when they need to patrol, or when they get really, really pissed off. And, it's been many generations since the last wolf pack, which was when our family last lived in Forks (before me). And, with the vampire family increase, so did the wolf pack. I think they have, what, thirteen or so right now?

So, how do I survive my life? Turns out my mom used to be really close with Jacob…REALLY close. I've been told by Seth, one of the other wolves, that Jacob and mom… made out… like twice. When my dad left while they were dating because he thought he was a danger to her. Back when she was still a human.

Really, how many girls get the "privilege" to have someone come up to them and say, "_Hey, you and your boyfriend look really cute together. Huh, you really are your mother's daughter. Renesmee, remember, Jacob and your mom made out…Twice. Hope you have a fun time at the movies later; tell the family I say hi!"_

Not many.

And then, about seven or so years ago, I was born. It was only a month or so after my parents got married. And they… uh, let's just say they got a little too energetic… after their wedding. So not very long. If a normal baby was born that soon, they would be dead. Undeveloped. But I'm not normal, so…

My birthday is September 10. Mom says I'm her best birthday present ever (Even though she imagined me as a boy named Edward Jacob… After dad and… my boyfriend.), since hers is only three days later.

And… Eight years later, here I am, pretending to be a Junior at Forks High. All grown up (And by all grown up, I mean I will stay the way I am for eternity… A seventeen or so year old forever… Lovely.).

Ok, exam time. One question, and, I promise it's an easy one…

What would you do if you were given forever to be a teen?

**Soooo… Whatcha think??**


	3. Chapter 2 PreFirst Day

Chapter 2~ Pre-First Day

I know I may have told you a lot of information to process, and it may take you awhile, but I promise, you'll understand! Just thing, I've had to deal with this all my life. How do you think I felt when I actually realized all of this??

Well, I may as well start the story of the now. Heads up: First day of Eleventh grade, September 5th, is when my tale begins.

Now you've been warned…

And I'll begin.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you, poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere…" _My iHome went off at 6:30AM. I grumbled, reached over and missed the snooze button. I took one more attempt. And again. Then, my brain yelling at me that fate wanted me to get my lazy butt out of bed and get ready for whatever the day held, I stood up, not even bothering to turn the music off.

"_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you. Because it takes two to whisper quietly…"_

I looked at the calendar. _September 5__th__… Doesn't that mean…_ In big bold letters were the words **SCHOOL, CONGRATS JUNIOR**. I instantly became alert. Not only did I now hear my parents down stairs mumbling, "Seems like someone's up…" and smell Grandma making eggs and bacon especially for me on my first year of being a Junior, but I could hear, with my heart speeding up, Jacob waiting at the car, ready to "surprise" me.

"_When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you. Oh if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear… Oh darling I wish you were here." _

The amazing music that always filled Owl City's songs rang through my room as I grabbed my jeans and shirt and ran into the bathroom. I took my time getting ready, which was still really rather fast for your average teenage girl. A few minutes later, I walked out, teeth brushed, and hair put up. My iPod waited, ready on its stand. I didn't even register what it was playing, but something up beat this time. I grabbed my school bag, filled with new school ready equipment, and flew down the stairs (figuratively speaking, I mean. My skills do not actually include me growing wings and taking flight. I prefer a different method of transportation…). Grandpa was in his office, and as I ran down the stairs, I whispered "Hi Grandpa!", him shouting, "Good morning and good luck, Essie dear." before I can even pass the room.

I came into the kitchen, warm smells welcoming me inward. Muffins, bacon, eggs, omelets, and more. Grandma did take a joy in cooking. I could probably tell that the pack was invited over, because I couldn't eat this much at once. With another sniff, I froze. Another smell was received, filling my nose and brain and whole body until finally I knew that he was close. I was lost in the sense of the outdoors and the beach and the cologne I bought him last Christmas as a joke that I barely realized it until I was turned around and embraced into a loving kiss. Another sensation later and I was sitting, dazed, eating breakfast with Jacob. Somewhere off I heard dad grumble and Jake, automatically on cue, snickered in return. If I could read dad's mind, he probably would be saying, _Lay off her already!_

Because certain people in my family had gifts. Dad could read minds. Mom could shield us from anything mental. Auntie Alice could see the future (but not so clearly for werewolves-or me-for some reason…) and Uncle Jasper could manipulate feelings. I myself could let people know what I was thinking simply by touching them. Personal, and yet revealing together.

Anyway, we laughed while we ate. Before my parents thought it was acceptable for us to show our feelings for each other, we had just hung out as really rather great friends. We just sat around and talked, and I was filled in (in his point of view, of course, though not totally reliable) by Jake on what happened before mom and dad had even fell for each other and… well, that's a question you should ask your parents.

The rest of the family slowly filed in as I finished and while Jake had a fourth helping of everything. They all hugged me, wished me luck, and told me to be careful. Auntie Rosalie, of course, shrieked and pulled out my ponytail, exclaiming at the many times she told me to NOT wear my beautiful hair up, and, with a quick glance at Jacob, told me to not be afraid to strut my stuff to attract someone worthy of me instead of some lazy old dog. This, of course, caused Jake to start shaking and go off on saying a long strand of dumb blonde jokes.

I consider this a good morning in the endless battles between Rosalie Hale and Jacob Black. The vampire werewolf wars are what I call them, and you'll never see them in any history book…Ever.

Not only that, but you should see it when Jake gets really cuddly with me… Dad is NOT too happy about whatever it is that goes through that boys head… I don't really ever want to know.

Well, I kissed them all, told them all to try not to have too much fun without me (My parents gave each other this look… I really rather not wish to know what I miss from home while I'm in school!).

I ran with Jake to his old Rabbit into the passenger seat while he ran to where he drove. He turned to me and gave me a kiss that sent shivers and warmth down my spine at the same exact time. I would have loved to say that I love him… But I just don't know.

We pulled away and he gave me such a cute smile; it caused the butterflies in my stomach to do complete gymnastics while my heart sang to their moves. "Don't even think about it" we both heard my dad yell from the house. I could tell Jake was blushing under that russet skin. I was blushing too.

"Ready for a new year?" He asked.

I looked ahead, thinking of all the haters I was going back to, the work I'd have to handle… the friends I would get to laugh with.

I turned back to him, pulling my hand back and, while he laughed that musically lovely laugh of his, yelling, "BRING IT!"

_**What do you guys think??? Tell me, tell me!! Please… :D Next chapter up as soon as possible!**_

_**~A. Lexi**_


	4. Chapter 3 Day One

Chapter 3~ Day One

The rabbit pulled up to the school front just as I saw one of my very best friends, Alyssa Walker, heading into the building. I had a good mind to jump out of the car and hug her right then and there, but I'm pretty sure it would've killed Jake. I know that I'm his imprint and all, but sometimes it is frustrating trying to keep him convinced I'm not going to leave him and get myself killed. I guess I understand… I saw what happened to Brady when his imprint, a pretty girl, but total snob, named Jessie Nemay, decided not to choose him and moved to LA to act (I think she will make a very fine follower of Paris Hilton). He went into a state of denial and depression.

Or so we thought. What really had happened, though, was that he was denied a trick. Turns out, as much as he felt the same feelings the others in the pack felt about their imprints, she wasn't meant to be with him. Leah had told me once that soon after Jessie and Brady started dating, she discovered she was having period issues, and, therefore, not very fertile (Imprints are supposed to be girls-save Leah's imprint-that will lead to a stronger pack). I guess she didn't choose him because they weren't supposed to fail the pack in such ways (That, or she's just plain dumb).

Now, her sister, Marianna (a very sweet girl who looks IDENTICAL to Jessie, but actually has a head on her shoulders, as well as a beautiful singing voice and a mind that could get her to Harvard), saw how insensitive her sister was and how heartbroken Brady was and came by a few weeks later with a cake. It was love at first sight for both.

They've been together ever since.

Jacob leaned over very quickly and gave me another one of those mind tingling kisses. "Jake… Jake. Jacob." I said in between the motions. Sometimes that boy gets too caught up in me. "JACOB BLACK!" He pulled out after that.

"Yes darling." He said. He only called me that when we have one of those really sweet moments or a _Renesmee, I can't help it that I'm hopelessly in love with you _moment. It was one of those _Renesmee!_ complaining moments, I could tell. Before he could say anything else, I quickly pushed my lips up against him and kissed him again, sending the butterflies flapping again.

"That better Jake?" I asked, getting my bag ready so I could jump out of the car. He nodded. "See you later Jake. I love you."

"Goodbye my Nessie." He said sadly. I jumped out, waved, and ran into the building.

Alyssa was standing near the junior lockers when I entered, talking to our other friend Dustan Waner. I walked slowly behind her, motioning for Dustan to keep quiet. He did. I ran at her (not as fast so everyone would know I had some supersonic speed and want me to do track, but not so slowly either) and quickly gave her a backward hug. "NESSIE!!!!" She screamed as we embraced. I had barely saw her all summer. She had gone up to the New England area to visit her multiple relatives. She was really rather tan.

"LYSS!!!" I screamed back. We started to mumble out a bunch of random facts that we probably already knew from Facebook and Skype, but we didn't care. It was always different mumbling things out loud, face to face. You could actually see their reactions then.

"Cough cough, how about me?" Dustan said with a fake frown. It was still extremely convincing. He always was a good actor, but that theater camp seemed to make him even better.

"And you are…?" I exclaimed sarcastically. It just gave him a chance to grab my hand, give it a kiss and act.

"Mademoiselle Renesmee, don't you remember me? I am that lost soul, the lover from long ago, surely I still hold a place in your heart…?" He said with a fake French accent.

"Oh, Dustan, now I remember!" I said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh mademoiselle, why don't we leave, elope, go somewhere else so that…" His voice faded as my face contorted. He knew he had touched a nerve. Jacob was the only one for me, and I had no choice in that matter. "Hey Ness, I'm just playing! Had a good summer?"

Again, words flew between us, all laughing and smiling at the right time. I was extremely thankful that Alyssa did bug me for any "Nessie Jakie" action from the summer (Not that anything really did happen. We kissed, we hugged, we talked. I would NOT allow much else). Not only was it extremely annoying (She used to annoy me for it every day the year before when we first started dating.), but it was awkward with Dustan there. Sure, I never thought of him in such a way, and I know he didn't think of me that way either, but it still was weird.

Soon enough we were joined by a fourth person to our party. "MANDA!!!!" Alyssa squealed as Amanda Toutell stalked towards us. And, for the third time that day, more words, more laughs, more gossip.

Then, our schedules were discussed. Nothing different, really. We all had the same classes together (except Dustan had drama and Amanda had orchestra while Alyssa and I had journalism), thanks to my grandfather being such a great doctor and Amanda's mom being such a schmooze. She always watched out for us, calling us her second set of kids.

And, with that, the bell rung.

And another day begins.

_**Yah, I know that wasn't a really great chapter, and I haven't written in a while, but I've been mega busy!! Plus, my creative juices have not been flowing very well lately. I have a lot to think about. The next chapter will hopefully get better!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~A. Lexi**_


	5. Chapter 4 A Quick One

Chapter 4~A Quick One

Let me tell you something I've learned these past two years: Sure, school is perfect to get an education and all, and it's kind of required by the state… but there is only three parts of school that actually matter to teens (and… those of us portraying teens… oh, wait, that's just me.). These parts include: People that they get along with, people that they wish they got along with or wish got along with them, and people that annoy the crap out of them and make their lives awful, but still must be put up with until one of them drops out, dies, moves, or school ends. Otherwise known as friends, populars, and enemies.

When I first came here, I fit in the popular section. You know, "See that girl, yeah, the new one over there with the bronze hair and beautiful brown eyes? Yah, she's related to that super hot guy Edward Cullen who went here a few years ago. They still live in town, going to school and all and he's like her adopted father. Oh, and his wife her adopted mom. Anyway, I can see where she gets her looks from, and she's probably stinkin rich. Let's go talk to her, shall we?" Everyone wanted to be friends with the pretty new homeschooled girl, which doesn't really happen all the time. I must have been asked out by half the guys in the school and all those on the football team (most of them would ask me after practice, shirts off and sweaty. I found absolutely nothing enjoyable in seeing this; I kinda just thought they reeked. But, then again, that's just me.). And then, it hit everyone just as school was about to end: I wasn't a recluse like my family, but I wasn't all that outgoing either. I was never going to act "Popular" and I was never going to be like them. They left me alone.

And then I met Alyssa, Amanda, and Dustan

I still hear rumors about myself, though. Always started by the same girls, ones who wished they were me in my first year, being admired and wanted.

If only they knew how badly I wanted to be like them!

That's all just a blur now, because I know who I am, and I have my friends… as well as my enemies.

And that's how first period began.

I sat down in the third seat of the first row (closest to the door). As was custom, Amanda sat in the first seat, Alyssa in the second, and Dustan behind me. We chatted until we heard the bell.

And that's when evil stepped through the door.

"I am not late Ms. Turner, I just CAN'T be placed as late!!! I CAN'T have a detention on the first day! I'm going to the MALL later!!!!!"

"I'm sorry Cynthia, but you are late. You're no longer a Sophomore, you have to step things up."

And then she came in pouting. Cynthia… The girl who came up to me the first day of Freshman year and nearly begged me to be her best friend by telling me dirty lies and secrets about everyone else. Realizing that I wasn't that stupid, she turned on me, letting everyone know I was a prostitute lesbian and that's why I was homeschooled and wouldn't accept anyone's offers of dating.

Then, Jake came to the rescue, sweeping me into his arms and throwing harsh words in her face. (Actually, if it wasn't for him telling her we were dating, she'd probably still use the "She'll jump on you while you change for gym" rumor on me. There's nothing wrong with choosing to be a prostitute or a lesbian, but I'm not either. Therefore don't say I am.)

She's just be rude to me ever since.

Cynthia took a seat in the back, right near the windows. I could tell she was eyeballing me. A quick glance had me looking up to find her texting, staring at me, willing me to check the horrid messages she was sending. I stifled a laugh and continued my work.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of homework, laughing, information, gossip, Cynthia's complaining, Amanda's French for her, and, above all, thoughts. Thoughts of how I would be leaving them all behind in two years time, how I wish I could shut certain people up, and of Jake. He never did leave my mind.

I thought of him when I woke and right before I slept. I heard a quote once that said "And like a lullaby, I need you to lull me to sleep at night." Which kinda explains it.

Before I knew it, the last bell rang through the air. My three best friends walked to their buses. I waited for my ride. Before I could even pull out my phone to check and laugh at all that Cynthia had written, I saw a familiar sight: The old rabbit. Jake.

_You know Ness, he's not going to be patient enough to wait for you._ I told myself. _Just walk really slowly and see what he does._

I'm sure it wasn't very long after (though it did feel pretty long!) that I was in the shotgun position of the car, Jake's eyes pleading.

"Sorry." I told him. I grabbed his hand and held it close to my face. This cheered him up right away.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Like I have a choice."

"Your right, you don't." I chuckled. When it came to him, I needed to be in a place he could hold me.

"Have anything planned for tonight?" I asked.

"Only a montage of your most favorite movies if…" Jake smiled, "You can finish your homework."

I thought, and smiled back, playing at his game. "Your right, I do have a lot to do tonight… And then I may go to Dustan's to help him rehearse… Romeo and Juliet."

That changed his face. "Just kidding Jake, I'd love it!" I grabbed him and pulled him close, surprising him. Soon, his arms were pulling me in as our lips and tongues played around with each other.

Another quote I soon remembered: The best things in life are unseen… That's why our eyes are closed when we cry, dream, and kiss.

_**Again, sorry for the boringness and the unoriginality. I'm trying, but every idea keeps escaping me!! Please, please, PLEASE review and give me ideas and support!! Thanks! :D**_

_**~A. Lexi**_


End file.
